Violin
by HonorableSamurai8
Summary: I suck at summaries. Ulrich x Aelita. This story is set after "Fight to the finish" Warning: Some reading maybe not suited for people who are teens or older, so kids be careful.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,you for those who loved this story I'm sorry. By the way this story going to be a little different. The first chapter is still the same :)**

* * *

About a week has pass since XANA's destruction,and Franz Hopper's death,Aelita was taking it really bad of her father's death in Lyoko.

Odd,Jeremy,and Yumi tried to cheer up the crying pink haired girl,but no accomplishment.

Jeremie,Ulrich,and Odd are in Jeremie's dorm room

"This is getting annoying."Whined Odd."It's like nothings going to cheer her up,not even my jokes."

"Odd,your jokes wouldn't even make a hyena laugh,"Ulrich said."And would you stop whining,you've been whining for an hour,and it's a lot more annoying than the smell of your feet."

Odd glared at Ulrich."I''ll stop whining when she stops crying,and by the way you haven't even cheer her up,when are you going to!"He said below a yell.

"I'll cheer her up when the time is right."Ulrich said.

"Like when?"Jeremie asked.

Yumi came into the room while panting."Aelita...she's not...in her...room."

Jeremy think for a second."She has must be at the hermitage."Jeremy said as he stand up.

Ulrich stand up "No Jeremie,this the perfect time fo me to cheer her up,I'll call if she's not there ."He left Jeremy's room and went to His dorm room,he removed his pencak silat poster from the wall and reveling a hidden compartment(Ulrich's and Odd's dorm room doesn't have a hidden compartment behind Ulrich's poster),he open it and revealing a violin case,he strap the violin case on his back and leave his dorm room and look around if the coast was clear and it was,he sneak around campus trying not to get caught from other students and teachers.

When he was about 3 feet away from the Hermitage,he heard Aelita's crying,he went inside and follow the painful crying,the crying lead him to Aelita's old room.

Ulrich peak around the door and see Aelita sitting on her bed not facing the door. Ulrich took out his violin from its case,he then started playing(imagine hearing peaceful and harmony violin music).Aelita heard the violin,she turned around and saw Ulrich at the door playing the violin with his eyes closed.

She stop sobbing and continue to listen Ulrich's soothing violin music.

After that,Ulrich look at Aelita,who stop crying."You okay princess?"He said as he sit next to her.

Aelita nobbed as she wipe a tear on her cheek."I didn't know you can play the violin."She said with little smile,Ulrich felt accomplished.

"My parents made me play it when I was 7 years old."He said."I thought it would be embarrassing if anyone else know,so I keep it a secret."

"Then why did you play it to cheer me up?"Aelita asked.

Ulrich smiled."When my little sister is feeling sad,I play my violin to cheer her up,it always work so I thought it would work on you also."

Aelita smile and wrap her hands around the brown-haired boy,she lay her head on Ulrich's chest."Thank you Ulrich,this is the kindest thing you ever done for me,your sister is so lucky."Ulrich smiled and hugged her back."Can you play it one more time?"

Ulrich chuckled,he stand up and started playing his violin again.

After that,Aelita was feeling so better now."This is not embarrassing at all Ulrich,you should really tell the others."

Ulrich chuckled."I don't think so princess,you see when I was in the fourth grade in a different school,I played my violin at a talent show and after the talent show,some kid laughed at me and made jokes of me and my violin,so I hit him with my violin."

Aelita laughed."You hit a kid with your violin,I can see why you don't want to tell the others,Odd will laugh at you and you'll hit him with your violin."

"That's right princess,I don't him to be my 10th victim."Ulrich said as he chuckled.

"Your 10th victim?"Aelita questioned."How can your parents afford nine violins."

"Princess,my parents has a lot of money to burn."He said,he grabbed Aelita's hand."Come,let's go."

Aelita nobbed as he and she left the Hermitage and walked backed to campus with still hands together.

After they put Ulrich's violin back in the hidden compartment they met up with the others;Odd,Jeremie,and Yumi were shocked to see Aelita all happy already.

Odd grinned when he saw the two holding hand"Wow,is this a new romance between you two?"He joked, Yumi and Jeremie laughed at his joke.

Ulrich and Aelita got questioned looks,then they realized they were still holding hands,they both let go and blushed,the other three laughed at this.

Yumi walked up to both of them."So what did Ulrich do to help you Aelita?"She questioned

Aelita look at Ulrich who shook his head,she then turned to Yumi."Sorry Yumi,but that's our little secret."

Odd went in front of them."Come on,just tell us."

"If I tell you,then Ulrich will hit you with it."Aelita said with chuckle.

"Hit me with what?"Odd questioned.

"We're not telling you Odd,but if you keep asking then I must hit you with it."Ulrich said,he turned to Aelita."Hey Aelita,did I told you at the Hermitage that the kid almost died from brain damage for hitting him with the thing I cheered you up?"(I don't know if that can happen with a violin)Odd's face paled.

Aelita chuckled"Well no Ulrich,you didn't."She turned Odd."Okay Odd I'll tell you."

Odd moved away from them."You know what,never mind,see ya at dinner."He said as run away from both of them.

Ulrich,Jeremy,Aelita,and Yumi laughed."Well ever that thing is,let just be glad that Aelita is happy."Yumi said.

The three nodded in agreement."Well see ya tomorrow guys,bye."Yumi said as she left campus.

"Well I'm going to do my homework see ya guys at dinner."Jeremie said as he left to his dorm room.

Aelita got some pain in her head,she held onto her head

Ulrich saw this."You okay princess?"He said as he place his arm on her shoulder.

"Yes,I just have a headache."Aelita answered.

Ulrich put a secure hand around Aelita's waist."I'll help go to your room."

Ulrich lead Aelita back to her room."Thanks Ulrich."Aelita said as she kiss Ulrich on the cheek.

Ulrich blushed."I'll check on you after dinner."Aeita nobbed."Well goodnight princess."He said as he started to leave the girls' dorm.

"Goodnight Ulrich."Aelita said as she entered her own dorm room.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter one.I hope you like moment between Ulrich and Aelita in the Hermitage.

-Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter

* * *

*The next day*

It was a saturday,there not much students outside of the building since most of the students likes to sleep in.

When Aelita came to the vending machines to meet with the other Lyoko warriors, she only saw Ulrich sitting there in one of the benches.

"Morning Ulrich."Aelita greeted.

Ulrich smiled at her"Morning princess."

Aelita couldn't help but stare at him._"He looks cute when he smiles."_

Ulrich started to blush when he saw her staring at him."So how are you doing princess?"

Aelita snap out of it and started to blush as well."I...I'm doing good."She said as she avoid eye contact.

"Well good."Ulrich said also avoiding eye contact.

There was a long period of awkward silence between the two for a few minute, so Aelita changed the subject.

"So Ulrich, do you miss fighting XANA?"Aelita said the first idea that pop in her head.

"To be honest yes."Ulrich answered now making eye contact with his pink-haired friend.

"What do you missed?"Aelita asked as she sit next to the samurai Lyoko warrior.

"Fighting his monsters of course."Ulrich replied.

"Which monster was your favorite?"Aelita questioned.

"The Kolossus, because it was a great challenge."Ulrich answered."Which one was yours?"

"None,but I do hate the scyphozoa."Aelita said. Ulrich chuckled."What's so funny?"

"Remember when Odd accidently gave that picture of you and your father to Sissi?"Aelita nobbed."Well after the scyphozoa possess you, you tried to fall into the digital sea, so I tried devirtualized you, but..."

"But what."Aelita said trying to make him continue.

"You took one of my sabres from me and you almost defeated me thanks to Jeremie using that program to bring you back to normal."

Aelita giggled."No surprise there."

"What do you mean?"Ulrich said.

"Didn't you forget about Jeremie's program that said that I outrank both you and Odd**(1)**."

"That's because you were possessed and XANA's monsters were helping you."Ulrich said getting offensive.

"Oh lighten up and just say I'm a better warrior than you."Aelita said.

"Alright."Ulrich said."I'm a better warrior than you!"

"Say what you will, I'm still better."Aelita said**(2) **,this only made Ulrich angry.

Ulrich took a breath."Aelita?"

"Yes?"

"COME HERE!"Ulrich yelled as he grabbed Aelita and put her on his lap.

"ULRICH!What are you..."Aelita managed to say since Ulrich started tickling her."N-O!N-O!ULRICH PLE-PLEASE STOP."

Ulrich just smirk."Just say 'Ulrich Stern,you're the better Lyoko warrior than me' and I'll stop."

Aelita would do anything to make him, so she did"AL-RI-GHT!Ul-RICH STERN, YO-U'RE THE BET-TER L-YO-KO WA-R-RI-OR T-HAN ME!" Ulrich stop tickling her

After Aelita catched her breath, the two realized that they're in a awkward position, Aelita was sitting comfortably on Ulrich's lap, his arms were around her waist securely, Aelita's arms were around Ulrich's neck , her chess was against his, and their face close to eachothers', the two couldn't help but stare at eachothors' eyes.

* * *

And cut! That's the end for the second chapter.

**(1)Watch episode 58 the pretender.**

**(2)If you think I made Aelita act a little off, I'm sorry. **

-Please review.


End file.
